The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC006’. Variety ‘SAKPXC006’ originated from a selection of a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in May of 2003. The male parent of the hybridization was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘04-62’, which had a deep-blue flower color, medium-large flower size and a creeping plant habit. The female parent of the hybridization was a proprietary hybrid Petunia line named ‘04H-64’, which had a light purple flower color, medium flower size and mounding plant habit.
In May 2003, the new Petunia-Calibrachoa variety was developed using an intergeneric cross between Petunia hybrida and a Calibrachoa hybrida species. After crossing the parent lines, 1,530 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. In December 2003, ten intergeneric hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization.
In March 2004, ten plants out of ten hybrid lines were vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings. In April 2004, the ten plants were transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit through July. In July 2004, one plant which had a purple flower color, medium-large size flowers and a semi-creeping plant habit was selected and vegetatively propagated. In January 2007, a naturally-occurring, whole plant mutation line was obtained from the selected plant, which had a violet flower color. From January to October 2007, the new plant was propagated and transplanted. In November 2007, the selection was named ‘SAKPXC006’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.